


Texts

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Texting, im sorry for what i have done father, lance - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lance and Shiro have been together for a year and a half, but in the middle of their relationship, Shiro has to move away because of his job. It's been a few months since Shiro had to move away. Now the only way they can talk is texting or calling, and they can't get enough of the other. They talk every chance they get and never stop. Until they can finally see each other in person again. 
But something happens that stops them from seeing each other again.





	

Tuesday, October 25th 2017  
  
_Lance ♡ is online_  
  
Lance ♡ [6:17:18 AM]: good morning, babe ~ ♡  
  
_Lovely Shiro is online_  
  
Lovely Shiro [6:18: 29 AM]: Good morning, love. ♡  
  
Lance ♡ [6:20:15 AM] did u sleep ok?  
  
Lovely Shiro [6:23:10 AM] Yes, what about you? : )  
  
Lance ♡ [6:25:46 AM]: it would have been better sleeping next to u I miss u so much  
  
Lovely Shiro [6:26:57 AM] I miss you, too. I promise we can see each other soon.     
  
Lovely Shiro [6:27:10 AM] Sorry, I have to get going for work. I’ll text you when I get on break. Love you, Lance. ♡  
  
Lance ♡ [6:28:00 AM] I love u, too talk to u soon ♡  
  
_Lovely Shiro is offline_  
  
Lance ♡ is offline

* * *

  
Tuesday, October 25th 2017  
  
_Lovely Shiro is online_  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:15:19 PM]: Work is exhausting today. You there, sweet?  
  
_Lance ♡ is online_  
  
Lance ♡ [1:17:26 PM]: always here for u  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:20:56 PM]: I’m glad. Have you eaten lunch yet?  
  
Lance ♡ [1:21:45 PM]: yes, what about u? eating now?  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:22:12 PM]: Yeah, I just sat down to eat. I’ve only been here a few hours and I’m already sore.  
  
Lance ♡ [1:24:18 PM]: I’ll come massage u I’ll be able to see ur beauty in person then ; )  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:27:16 PM]: I’m at work, Lance. Don’t make me blush. O///O  
  
Lance ♡ [1:30:11 PM]: I love seeing u flustered, send me a picture  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:32:01 PM]: You know I can’t pictures while I’m at work. I’ll send you one later for sure.  
  
Lance ♡ [1:33:17 PM]: I’ll be awaiting it I miss seeing ur wonderful face  
  
Lovely Shiro [1:37:14 PM] I miss seeing yours, too. Everyday I would wake up with you next to me. Soon we can do that again. I have to get back to work though, it’s extremely busy. I’ll message you when I’m done. Love you, sweetie. Take care ‘3’  
  
Lance ♡ [1:40:28 PM]: I love u too, babe talk to u after work  
  
_Lovely Shiro is offline_  
  
_Lance ♡ is offline_

* * *

  
  
Tuesday, October 25th 2017  
  
_Lovely Shiro is online_  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:25:13 PM]: Finally off of work. What about you? Home from work?  
  
_Lance ♡ is online_  
  
Lance ♡ [8:26:34 PM]: Yes baby. I want to see you right now, wanna meet up somewhere, where we can talk about something, in between the sheets?  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:27:57 PM] Um, Lance? You feeling okay, love?  
  
Lance ♡ [8:29:03 PM]: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You know I am baby** **  
** **  
** Lance ♡ [8:31:18 PM]: I’m so sorry, my brother got ahold of my phone again and typed those out I’ll get back at him for sure  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:33:01 PM]: It’s okay. It just startled me a little. I just got home from work, so as promised  
  
_Lovely Shiro shared a photo_ _  
_ _  
_ Lovely Shiro [8:34:24 PM]: Sorry I look so exhausted in that picture, work was swamped.  
  
Lance ♡ [8:36:02 PM]: it’s ok, I think u look beautiful, just like the first day I met u, oh and as promised from me  
  
_Lance_ ♡ _shared a photo_ _  
_  
Lance ♡ [8:37:45 PM]: I still look a little mad from dealing with my brother  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:38:38 PM]: You look fine, I wanna see you in person.  
  
Lance ♡ [8:40:57 PM]: come back so I can see u ****

Lovely Shiro [8:41:36 PM]: Soon, I promise you. I swear on our love that I will come back soon.   
  
Lance ♡ [8:43:10 PM]: that’s a big promise, my love for u is huge  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:45:00 PM]: Mine too, that’s why it’s a promise I’m going to keep.   
  
Lance ♡ [8:45:55 PM]: can we call? I have to get up early tomorrow, and ur voice always helps me get tired  
  
Lovely Shiro [8:46:18 PM]: Of course.   
  
_Call from Lance_ ♡   
  
_Call length: 20:35_   
  
Lovely Shiro [9:07:19 PM]: Goodnight, Love, I’ll message you in the morning.   
  
Lance ♡ [9:08:17 PM]: g’night tak 2 u tmrrow   
  
_Lovely Shiro is offline_ _  
_  
Lance ♡ [9:08:25 PM]: *talk  
  
 _Lance ♡ is offline  
_  


* * *

  
  
Wednesday, October 26th 2017    
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _   
  
Lance ♡ [7:32:06 AM]: good morning, hun    
  
Lance ♡ [7:40:56 AM]: Shiro?    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:45:48 AM]: Sorry. I got caught up in working again. I woke up late and had to get going right away.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:47:29 AM]: it’s okay, I was just worried that something happened   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:49:56 AM]: I’m okay, I didn’t mean to make you worried.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:50:49 AM]: I’m always worried about u, I would feel better if u were here in my arms   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:53:35 AM]: That’s actually something we need to talk about later. I’m talking to my boss about it later and sending in my 2 week notice.  I’m coming back to you.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:55:29 AM]: Shiro I don’t know what to say, I’m excited but can u really pack up everything and come back?    
  
Lovely Shiro [7:57:45 AM]: I didn’t bring much with me when I came here and all I need is you. ♡   
  
Lance ♡ [7:58:34 AM]: and all I need is u   
  
Lance ♡ [7:59:39 AM]: im nt cyrin ur cryign    
  
Lovely Shiro [8:01:05 AM]: Don’t cry. I’ll talk to my manager and get back to you tonight. I love you.    
  
Lance ♡ [8:02:17 AM]: I love u too, I’ll talk to u later   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _   
  
_ Lance ♡ is offline  
_   


* * *

  
  
Wednesday, October 26th 2017   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _   
  
_ Lovely Shiro shared a photo  _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [9:14:13 PM] I’m so excited.    
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _   
  
Lance ♡ [9:15:37 PM]: how did he react?    
  
Lovely Shiro [9:17:45 PM]: Well, I had to tell him a little white lie that I have to go back because of family. And he understood completely    
  
Lance ♡ [9:18:57 PM]: so u’ll be back, in 2 weeks?   
  
Lovely Shiro [9:20:54 PM]: Yeah, that’s the plan.    
  
Lance ♡ [9:22:00 PM]: IM SO EXCITED I can’t wait for u to come back, I want to see ur smile in person, just u pls   
  
Lovely Shiro [9:24:19 PM]: And I can’t wait to see you, hopefully these two weeks go by fast.    
  
Lance ♡ [9:27:19 PM]: I hope so to    
  
Lovely Shiro [9:30:59 PM]: Can we call? I wanna hear your voice.   
  
Lance ♡ [9:32:38 PM]: of course, just let me go up into my room    
  
Lance ♡ [9:33:45 PM]: ok I’m calling    
  
_ Call from Lance  _ ♡    
  
_ Call length 1:15:28 _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [10:46:09 PM] I’ll talk to you in the morning.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:48:16 PM]: u work tomorrow?    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:50:03 PM]: Yeah, I work for the next two weeks with only the weekends off.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:51:09 PM]: at least it will be worth it in the end   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:53:38 PM]: Yeah, I’m gonna head to bed now, goodnight, I love you, my sweet Lance.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:54:58 PM]: I love u, too, darling Shiro goodnight    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _   
  
_ Lance ♡ is offline  
_   


* * *

  
  
Thursday, October 27th 2017    
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _   
  
Lance ♡ [8:17:20 AM]: u awake?   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _   
  
Lovely Shiro [8:19:34 AM] : Yeah, it’s slow at work right now.    
  
Lance ♡ [8:21:14 AM]: that’s good, u get to talk to me longer ; )   
  
Lovely Shiro [8:21:55 AM]: I just laughed a little bit and a customer looked at me. I’ll be lucky if I get fired before these two weeks are up.    
  
Lance ♡ [8:22:34 AM]: then we could see each other sooner    
  
Lovely Shiro [8:24:15 AM]: Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.    
**  
** Lance ♡ [8:27:54 AM]: if they didn’t need me at work right now, I would drop everything and run to u    
  
Lovely Shiro [8:30:32 AM]: I would quit right now and meet you halfway.    
**_  
_ ** Lance ♡ [8:34:12 AM]: u r such a romantic    
  
Lance ♡ [8:35:02 AM]: I love u so much u 3 u   
  
Lovely Shiro [8:37:13 AM]: I love you, more.    
  
Lovely Shiro [8:39:27 AM]: We are gonna be getting a rush pretty soon. I should get going. Be good while I’m gone.   
  
Lance ♡ [8:42:47 AM]: okay, daddy ; )    
  
Lovely Shiro [8:43:38 AM]: Lance.    
  
Lance ♡ [8:45:17 AM]: I’m kidding, see u soon    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _   
  
_ Lance ♡ is offline  
_   


* * *

  
  
Thursday, October 27th 2017    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _   
  
Lovely Shiro [6:45:32 PM]: I got off work early today. What about you? Still working?    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:50:11 PM]: Lance?    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:53:56 PM]: You’re probably busy at work.    
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _   
  
Lance ♡ [7:04:07 PM]: I, uh, sorry I was doing something…   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:05:57 PM]: Um, okay? Are you okay?    
  
Lance ♡ [7:09:37 PM]: yeah… I’m okay just….   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:11:58 PM]: Lance, are you…?   
  
Lance ♡ [7:14:45 PM]: sorry, it’s hard to hold two things like this at once     
  
Lovely Shiro [7:16:12 PM]: Don’t finish without me, I’m going to call you.    
  
_ Call from Lovely Shiro  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Call Length: 10:14 _   
_ Lovely Shiro shared a photo  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance ♡ shared a photo _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [7:28:15 PM]: wow u look really hot with your face all flushed   
  
Lovely Shiro [7:30:00 PM]: You too.   
_   
_ Lovely Shiro [7:31:17 PM]: It’s been awhile since I’ve done that, but hearing your voice helped me.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:32:56 PM]: I think it was more than my voice, it was my moans   
  
Lance ♡ [7:33:47 PM]: god I wish my breathing would calm down or my siblings are gonna barge in    
  
Lovely Shiro [7:35:54 PM]: Yeah. God just imaging your moan I’m getting hard again.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:36:34 PM]: don’t do it again without me    
  
Lovely Shiro [7:37:06 PM]: I don’t think I could, I’m exhausted from work today. Then I went and did this with you. I better go to bed.    
  
Lance ♡ [7:39:17 PM]: yeah me too, I’ll talk to u in the morning, night babe ♡    
  
Lovely Shiro [7:41:47 PM]: Night, love you. ♡   
  
Lance ♡ [7:43:56 PM]: love u too   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _   
  
_ Lance ♡ is offline _   
  


* * *

  
Friday, October 28th 2017   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:13:28 AM]: Good morning sweet. It’s a weekend so I’ll be here all day.    
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _   
  
Lance ♡ [10:15:45 AM]: good, I’ll be here too   
  
Lance ♡ [10:19:13 AM]: man I wish we could just spend the day together in person    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:21:15 AM]: Less than two weeks, we can make it together.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:22:45 AM]: since we both have the day off we could call each other    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:24:43 AM]: Yeah.    
  
_ Call from Lance  _ ♡   
  
_ Call Length: 5:12:19 _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [3:38:37 PM]: I’m sorry to cut off the call early   
  
Lovely Shiro [3:39:16 PM]:  It’s okay, your family is home go see them.    
  
Lance ♡ [3:41:48 PM]: I’ll be back in an hour maybe two I love u   
  
Lovely Shiro [3:42:35 PM]: I love you, too.   
  
_ Lance ♡ is offline _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lovely Shiro is offline _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ _   
_ Friday _ ,  _ October 28th 2017   
  
_ Lance ♡ is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [6:28:42 PM]: dinner was rough to get through without u there   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online  _ _   
_   
Lovely Shiro [6:29:52 PM]:: That sucks, but just think, soon I’ll be there with you and you don’t have to suffer through it.   
  
Lance ♡ [6:31:12 PM]: I’m so excited for you to come back    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:33:28 PM]: Me too, Lance.    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:35:36 PM]: Oh, by the way before I forget, I’m going to be gone for a little while tomorrow I promise I’ll message you when I get back though.    
  
Lance ♡ [6:38:13 PM]: ok, pls be careful don’t get lost or something    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:39:41 PM]: I won’t, I promise. I should get to bed before it gets too late.    
  
Lance ♡ [6:40:29 PM]: this early?    
  
Lovely Shiro [6:42:43 PM]: Yeah, I’m sorry.I have a few things to get done and I can’t ruin my sleep schedule just because I have the weekend off.    
  
Lance ♡ [6:43:15 PM]: awww, ok, goodnight, I love u, babe ♡♡♡   
  
Lovely Shiro [6:46:56 PM]: I love you, too. Talk to you tomororw, goodnight. ♡   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance  _ ♡ _ is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ _   
_ Monday, October 31st 2017    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online  _   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:30:39 PM]:: Happy Halloween! ᄽὁȍ ̪ őὀᄿ   
  
_ Lance  _ ♡  _ is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [12:32:35 PM]: that spider is so cute, just like u   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:33:56 PM]: Ah, Lance I’m blushing.   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:36:26 PM]: It sucks I have to work today or I would just be sitting at home watching horror movies.    
  
Lance ♡ [12:38:19 PM]: I would come over and watch them with u    
  
Lance ♡ [12:39:51 PM]: sadly I have to take the kids out trick or treating and my parents said I couldn’t have my phone   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:41:05 PM]: I’m sorry, hun. I’ll be here when you get back after that though.    
  
Lance ♡ [12:44:16 PM]: that’s what I’m looking forward to most    
  
Lance ♡ [12:47:29 PM]: also don’t scare yourself too much with horror movies, or I’ll have to come comfort u   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:48:53 PM]: Then I’ll be sure to scare myself halfway to death.    
  
Lance ♡ [12:49:11 PM]: I still can’t believe that in a week u will be back here in my arms    
  
Lovely Shiro [12:51:26 PM]: And you will be in mine.    
  
Lance ♡ [12:52:02 PM]: I can’t express enough how excited I am   
  
Lovely Shiro [12:53:42 PM]: I know you say it so often.    
  
Lance ♡ [12:55:31 PM]: I can’t help it, I haven’t seen you in so long I’m just so excited   
  
Lance ♡ [12:56:20 PM]: my siblings are laughing at me cause I’m jumping around the kitchen    
  
Lovely Shiro [12:58:10 PM]: I’d laugh at you to but because you’re so cute.    
  
Lance ♡ [1:01:57 PM]: GOD U ARE SO ROMANTIC   
  
Lovely Shiro [1:02:18 PM]: I have to get back to work now, I’ll see you after your little outing with your siblings.    
  
Lance ♡ [1:04:52 PM]: yeah, it’s not going to be much fun    
  
Lovely Shiro [1:05:16 PM]: You can survive.    
  
Lance ♡ [1:08:38 PM]: I’ll try. Love you, Shiro.    
  
Lovely Shiro [1:10:56 PM]: I love you, too, Lance.    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance  _ ♡  _ is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ _   
_ Monday, October 31st 2017   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online  _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [10:10:57 PM]: Hey you back yet?    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:15:01 PM]: Guess not. I’m going to head to bed now since it’s late and I’m exhausted.    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:16:46 PM]: I love you. Don’t stay up too late. Goodnight ♡   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance  _ ♡  _ is online  _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [12:23:03 PM]: I’m sorry I just got back the kids were wild   
  
Lance ♡ [12:26:42 PM]: I’ll talk to u in the morning   
  
Lance ♡ [12:30:16 PM]: love u too    
  
_ Lance  _ ♡  _ is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

  
  
Thursday,  November 3rd 2017   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online  _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [10:24:22 AM]: Only a few more days until I get to wake up with you next to me again.    
  
_ Lance  _ ♡ _ is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lance ♡ [10:23:46 AM]: Hello    
  
Lance ♡ [10:23:55 AM]: It’s me   
  
Lance ♡ [10:23:19 AM]: I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet    
  
Lance ♡ [10:24:03 AM]: And go over, everything   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:25:42 AM]: You are so cute.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:26:08 AM]: hdbfghsrgihgn    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:28:17 AM]: Um, are you okay?    
  
Lance [10:30:06 AM]: oops I dropped my phone on my face   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:33:14 AM]: Oh my god, are you okay?    
  
Lance [10:35:29 AM]: I’m fine, I just shouldn’t be laying down with my phone right above my face and typing    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:36:48 AM]: Doesn’t sound like a good idea either.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:38:03 AM]: not really in all honesty    
  
Lance ♡ [10:40:44 AM]: don’t try this at home kids   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:43:05 AM] You’re such a dork.    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:44:56 AM]: My dork.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:45:32 AM]: djebetsryhtnjt4y   
  
Lovely Shiro [10:47:55 AM]: Did you drop your phone again?    
  
Lance ♡ [10:50:47 AM]: nope, that was just me being flustered by u    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:51:59 AM] Oh, so I fluster you? ; )    
  
Lance ♡ [10:55:31 AM]: yeah, just stick to ur romanticness and I’ll give the flirty stuff    
  
Lovely Shiro [10:56:27 AM]: Fair enough.    
  
Lance ♡ [10:58:41 AM]: I can’t wait for u to come back, I just need u here   
  
Lovely Shiro [11:02:12 AM]: I can’t wait to be near you always.    
  
Lance ♡ [11:04:54 AM]: unless I have to work but that’s not often and only for a few hours whenever   
  
Lovely Shiro [11:08:40 AM]: I’ll still be there when you get back from work. I’ll even find myself a new job so you aren’t the only one gone all day.    
  
Lance ♡ [11:11:01 AM]: why can’t it be the day yet?   
  
Lovely Shiro [11:13:36 AM]: Don’t be impatient, it all pays off in the end I promise.   
  
Lance ♡ [11:14:16 AM]: Okay, okay fine. I’m just really excited.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:16:57 AM]: I am too.    
  
Lance ♡ [11:17:20 AM]: I have to go run some errands for my family u should get back to work   
  
Lovely Shiro [11:18:08 AM]: Yep. Only a few more days at this place. I’ll see you later though.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:19:57 AM]: I love you. See you later. Soon we’ll be able to say all this in person.    
  
Lance ♡ [11:21:05 AM]: that’s the day I’m awaiting    
  
Lance ♡ [11:22:11 AM]: have fun at work, bye bye love   
  
Lance ♡ [11:23:55 AM]: I love u too  ♡♡     
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance  _ ♡  _ is offline _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ _   
_ Wednesday, February, 7th 2018   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [9:10:56 AM]: Good morning, love. ♡    
  
Lovely Shiro [9:15:18 AM]: Still not back yet, huh?   
  
Lovely Shiro 9:14:30 AM]: I’ll message you later then.    
  
Lovely Shiro [9:16: 56 AM]: I love you, Lance. Come back soon.    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

  
  
Yesterday   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [2:01:46 PM] : It’s snowing today. God you have to come back soon so you can see it.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:06:17 PM]: We can build a snowman, and have a small snowball fight.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:10:23 PM]: Then when we are freezing come back inside and snuggle under a blanket together, with hot chocolate.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:14:18 PM]: Then you could fall asleep on me.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:24:54 PM]: Lance.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:26:29 PM]: You’ve been gone for so long.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:30:25 PM] : I hope you come back soon.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:36:48 PM]: I want to tell you something.   
  
Lovely Shiro [2:38: 37 PM]: More like ask you something.   
  
Lovely Shiro [2:43:37 PM]: Awhile back I went to the jewelery store for something for you.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:45:23 PM]: I bought a ring for you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:48:29 PM]: You don’t have to answer now, but when you get back I want to know your answer.    
  
Lovely Shiro [2:50:26 PM]: Will you marry me, Lance?   
  
Lovely Shiro [2:54:33 PM]: Please answer me when you see this.    
  
Lovely Shiro [3:03:48 PM]: I love you so much.    
  
Lovely Shiro [3:07:53 PM]: Come back to me soon.    
  
_ Lovely Shiro is offline  _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

  
  
Today   
  
_ Lovely Shiro is online _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [11:11:25 AM]: Lance.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:13: 45 AM]: Everyone keeps telling me you’re gone.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:18:38 AM]: That you died.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:21:25 AM]: They are just making up lies, I know you are there, and you are coming back soon.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:23:13 AM]: That you will be back soon and come lay in my arms.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:24:59 AM]: Everything about you getting hit by a car is all lies.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:27:27 AM]: You are alive, you just went to run some errands.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:30:49 AM]: It’s just taking longer than you thought that’s all.    
  
_ The user Lance.Mcclain has been disconnected from being inactive for too long. If you would like to try and reconnect this account, click  _ _ here _ _ and  _ _ contact help _ _   
_ _   
_ Lovely Shiro [11:32:28 AM]: Lance, why do you keep sending me that message?    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:33:17 AM]: I just want you to come back.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:36:37 AM]: Please come back.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:40:46 AM]: It’s been months.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:45:39 AM]: I miss you so much.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:47:57 AM]: Lance please.    
  
Lovely Shiro  [11:49:23 AM]: Come back please.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:50:32 AM]: I love you so much.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:52:19 AM]: I’ll talk to you tomorrow.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:57:27 AM]:  I love you, hun. Come home soon. I miss you.    
  
Lovely Shiro [11:59:59 AM]: See you tomorrow, Lance. ♡   


**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FATHER FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE. 
> 
> Shiro's in a bit of denial and really upset :')
> 
> I'm back with another angst and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I got this idea when I was writing one day and I've wanted to write it ever since. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirogxne  
> Tumblr: shiirogxne.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta: pandainpanties (GOD BLESS THEM FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TIMESTAMPS CAUSE I WAS WORKING ON THEM FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS)


End file.
